I Want You Here With Me
by Sailor Piglet
Summary: DH SPOILER! It's a songfic based on Hannah Montana's I Miss You. It's my first GH story and I'm okay with it. It takes place during DH when Harry's on his mission. More inside. R&R!


AN:// Okay, so I heard this song(I Miss You by Hannah Montana) as was looking at videos on youtube. Just my luck, there are no Harry/Ginny vids on youtube, so I did the only thing I could to get it out of my head, write a story. My second songfic with another soon to follow. And this is the girl who's opposed to songfics. I guess you just can't deny inspiration. Okay, so I'm not totally happy with most of it, but I am particularly proud of the last parts. It starts out in Ginny's POV, then switches to Harry's and then a little more back and forth throughout, but it should be easy to follow. I'm gonna try to do a video using this story, but I haven't done any videos before so it'll prolly take me a while. When I do it'll be posted on my page. One more important thing. The song is in italics, but so are the thoughts. I think you should be able to tell the difference though. Enjoy! So a little thing called disclaimer, then on with the story I think.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own this song. Heck, I don't even own most of the idea for this story, I based it off what J. K. Rowling wrote in DH. I'm just a lowly college student, so sueing me wouldn't do you any good anyway.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
And you'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong_

Ginny sat in front of the fireplace at the Burrow. She sat staring into the flames like she did every night. Harry had left a couple of weeks ago and this had become her nightly tradition. Every once in a while one of her brothers or her dad would try to comfort her, but she never heard a word.

_  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me_

_  
_Just because she knew why they were doing whatever it was they were doing, it didn't make anything easier. She still wanted the war to go away so that she could be his again. She wished the war had never taken him away to begin with.

_  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

Every so often, like now, she would quietly cry. He hadn't broken her heart per se, but she was empty without him. She would only ever let herself cry when her family had all gone to bed. "I miss you Harry. Please come back safe."

_  
And even though it's different now  
You'll still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go_

Even though school had started up again, she continued her nightly ritual. The others had learned by now to just let her be. _The Death Eaters may be here, but I still expect to see you. In the hallways, coming down from your room, on the field_, she thought.

_  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

That night Ginny cried herself to sleep. It was a particularly trying day and she needed him to comfort him. "I need you Harry. I miss you."

Harry was mid-Horcrux hunt and was on watch. He spent the time thinking of Ginny. _I'm doing this for us. I'm doing this to bring peace so I can end the dreams, so I can end all of this. I'm doing this for everyone, but mostly for you.__  
_

_Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me_

Harry was five horcruxes down and was fighting for the last two. He missed her and wanted her at his side. She'd be proud and he knew it. He wished he could see it, but he wouldn't endanger her. She was safest at Hogwarts and at home.

_  
I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast_

Harry looked into the flames. He was remembering all the times they'd spent together. In the chamber. In the common room third year. At the ball with Neville. When she refused to be left behind at any point during their mission to save Sirius. The first time they kissed. Every time they kissed. When he had to end it at Dumbledore's funeral. And lastly, at the wedding._  
_

_  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

Another lonely night, another busy head. He lay thinking of her. Thinking and, every once in a while, shedding a few tears. This may have been what was best for her, but it hurt him.

_  
And even though it's different now  
You'll still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

_  
_Most of the time, he was reminded of her. Mostly when he saw Ron. The brother and sister were a lot alike. He may have been away, but she was still with him in his thoughts and dreams. In everyone of those dreams, he told her of how his heart ached for hers and how much he could possibly miss her.

_  
I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

_  
_Harry spent another restless night guard shift staring at the moon. She was safe, but she wasn't with him. That's what made him ache the most. He wanted to see her. To hold her. To know that everything would be all right. But he knew that she needed to stay where she was, because no other place was safer.

_  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You'll still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

Ginny was sitting in her room staring at the moon. Something about that night seemed different, edgy almost. Everything seemed to be on its guard. Even the plants and animals were even more restless than usual. She suddenly knew why. She knew that she would see him soon. No longer than a second later had she heard commotion downstairs.

_  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You'll still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

He was walking towards the place he knew, but the feeling was not one that fit. Even though he was on his guard, he could only think of her. _Just one more day and she would be his. All that he had to do was live through this night._ And with that thought he braced himself as he strode up the castle's stairs to end the one thing keeping him from her.


End file.
